One shot- collection
by extremist
Summary: This a collection of One-shots that have to do with Jack being sick, hurt, losing his memory, kidnapped, and family drama. The stories would be written by different writers and If you want to help, just write a short story (1 chapter) and create a connections contact with me. Pm me and let me know. But I don't own rise of the guardians. Further detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have given the detail. Lets say if u all wanna right just let me know and I will publish it with ur name. I hope u will enjoy writing. Before making connection Pm me or review and let me know..**_

_**The story could be family drama and any other related to Jack being hurt, Kidnaped, and I am sure u got the idea. The rating should be K+ - T.**_

_**I hope u will soon contribute:)**_

**_EXTREMISTS_**


	2. First shot- Seriously?

**Hey guys this is first shot. **  
><strong>BY<strong>  
><strong>GENERATORLAIBA GIFT TO EXTREMISTS<strong>  
><strong>Yeah thats me. Thanks generatorlaiba.<strong>  
><em><strong>NOTES FRM GENERATORLAIBA:<strong>_  
><strong>I hope guys you all will enjoy this one shot. I know it is short but still enjoy for me and let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark. Really dark. Where was he but he didn't knew. He tried to remember he was playing with snow when something hit him on the head and every thing went blank.<br>He was scared? Nah.. he could never be scared. But was worried. Maybe it was Pitch. No it could not be possible he was probably in his lair crying why did he ever fight with Jack.  
>But then who could it be?<br>He tried to stand up but his hands were and legs were chained.  
>He had to escape there was no sign of his staff. Which was enough for him to panic.<br>He noticed his surrounding there was only a little light. It looked like a room with no furniture just a metal door. It was hot in there.  
>He tried not to think of hot stuff but it was useless. The heat was increasing second by second.<p>

He was trying to think of a escape route when the door slid open.

From the door came a man probably 27 or something year old.  
>He was wearing brown robe with blue cap which made him look like a clown. His nose was a little pink.<br>"Finally you are awake." He said studying Jack.  
>"Yeah! I kind of did and now who are you suppose to be." Jack continued. " Did I freeze something of yours and now you are really mad for it?"<br>"Actually I think you don't even know me."  
>"I kind of guessed that." Jack said calmly.<br>"I am DRAVEN. THE SPIRIT OF FIELDS."  
>That guy was way to loud and Jack had been in silence for a while so much noise hurt his ear.<br>"Will you not shout like that I can hear when you say it loud. It hurt my ears." Jack said.

"Ops.. sorry! I will try to control that." He said apolitically.  
>"So why exactly am I here." Jack asked.<br>"You are here because of EASTER BUNNY." He said with a grin.  
>"What? Because of that kangro. He must have send you here then. Tell him I am sorry I wont froze his stupid warren again."<br>Surely the look from Draven face showed that he was confused. He shock his head and said.  
>"Nah... Not bcz of that. You see I have to take my revenge we had been fighting sooo he cares bout you and he will surely come to save you." He said<br>Draven thought Jck will start to panic but he just laughed. Which made him more confused.  
>"Sorry! man, didn't wanted to dissapoint you but you see. Bunny will never come to save me and he will never ever will care bout me." As soon as Jack said that behind Draven the metal door for the second time shot open and came there bunny.<br>Jack mouth was open. Did he really care bout him no way. That was impossible but now he was there to SAVE Jack.

"You are dead mate." Bunny said and attacked Draven who still didn't recover from his shock. He throwed his bomb eggs at him.  
>Draven was a wimp. Like seriously wimp.<br>"I am sorry I didnt mean to do it this wa. plz forgive me." Ok! so Jack thought least he would have fought the way he kidnapped Jack.  
>Now he felt pretty weak that Draven kidnapped his so easily.<br>"Bunny, You came I am surprised." Jack said.  
>"Dont get to happy you still have to pay for freezing warren I just came here so I could give you the punishment myself."<br>Bunny was stubborn. He wont admit but he had a soft spot for the winter child. And Jack was the same. They went back to North's workshop.  
>But before that they promised they wont tell anyone about it. Both had their own reason.<br>**Jack:** **He didnt wanted the guardians would know what a weakling he is.**

**Bunny: So that no one will know HE rescued Jack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Did u guys enjoy first shot.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you did.<strong>  
><strong>PM me if you all want to add yours shot.<strong>


End file.
